


Steal My Heart

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes badboy!Blaine shopping and Blaine has other ideas for the dressing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> rated pg-13 for making-out like whoa

“Why are we doing this again?” Blaine grumbles as Kurt tugs him into the next store in the mall.  He hates shopping for a variety of reasons.  There’s no smoking in the mall, for one, and he just fails to see the appeal of looking at hundreds of things and only buying a few of them.

Well, purchasing things in general is a foreign concept to Blaine.  He bites his tongue and tries to think about the last time he bought something legally, and the only times he can think of are times when Kurt’s been around.

Blaine falls back a little so that he’s now walking behind Kurt, and he can’t help the grin that breaks out across his face as his eyes trail down to Kurt’s ass, snug and _delicious_ in his pants, and _damn,_ his boyfriend is really fucking hot and if they weren’t in a mall right now –

But, _oh,_ Blaine thinks as he glances around the mall.  There are plenty of stores around them, stores with dressing rooms, and with dressing rooms comes privacy, and maybe Blaine’s finally found a perk to shopping.

“We are doing this because I need some new scarves,” Kurt says as he reaches for Blaine’s hand again and tugs him into one of the stores.  “Since _someone_ can’t keep their lips off of my neck.”

“It’s not my fault,” Blaine mumbles.

“Except for it is,” Kurt says as he rolls his eyes, stopping in front of a rack of shirts and sifting through them.  “There is only one guilty party that is responsible for all the hickeys I have, and that person is you, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine grunts and shoves a pile of shirts away from the nearest table, lifting himself up to sit on it and turning so that he’s facing Kurt.  He watches as Kurt looks thoughtfully at a pale blue sweater before holding it up to his torso and turning to Blaine.

Blaine sits up straighter, and he knows that his eyes are shining with mischief.  “I think you should try it on,” he says, trying to keep the grin from breaking out across his face.

“Hm,” Kurt hums as he looks back down at the shirt, not even noticing Blaine’s change of posture or attitude.  “You’re probably right.”

“I’m always right, babe,” Blaine says as he jumps off of the table and follows Kurt towards the dressing rooms.

“That isn’t even remotely true,” Kurt laughs as he opens one of the doors.  “More often than not, it’s actually the opposite.”

Kurt turns to look at Blaine before he closes the door, and Blaine just grins at him, causing Kurt to pause and squint his eyes at Blaine.

“. . .What?” He asks tentatively, smoothing his hands down his shirt in what Blaine knows is a self-conscious manner.  “I haven’t even tried the shirt on yet.”

Blaine keeps grinning at him without responding, quickly glancing around and silently thanking every divine being when he’s sure there’s no one else around.  He wonders how Kurt doesn’t know what he’s thinking, after having been with Blaine for almost a year now.  He should know that Blaine is always looking for opportunities to jump him, but Blaine thinks that maybe it’s one of his favorite things about Kurt, the fact that he can still surprise him and that he’s still just as unpredictable as when they met.

Blaine steps forward and grabs the door, his smirk turning wicked as he steps into the dressing room with Kurt, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him further into the room.  He shuts the door behind them, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s face.  Kurt’s own eyes have gone wide with shock, and _fuck,_ he’s so hot and gorgeous and if they weren’t in public Blaine would literally ravish him for weeks and weeks and weeks on end.

“Blaine, what –”

“Shh,” Blaine hushes Kurt as he pushes him back against one of the mirrors.  “Gotta be quiet.”

“But people –”

“No one will hear if we’re quiet,” Blaine murmurs as he noses along Kurt’s jaw, his breath blowing out against his neck as his hands grip Kurt’s waist.  “But you look really hot today, and _fuck,_ I’ve wanted to do this all day and I couldn’t because you dragged me to a goddamn mall.”

“I had things to buy,” Kurt breathes as he tips his head back against the mirror.  Blaine instantly takes advantage of the extra room, trailing his lips down Kurt’s neck, sucking and licking until Kurt stops his chattering.

“That’s it, angel,” Blaine murmurs as he drags his mouth back up to Kurt’s jaw.  “Just like that.  Nice and quiet.”

“Blaine –” Kurt whines.  “We really shouldn’t –”

“Shh,” Bliane says again.  “Just let me kiss you.”

Blaine pulls away from where he’d been sucking at Kurt’s jaw, just enough so that he can look into Kurt’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Kurt breathes, giving a small nod.

“Fuck yes,” Blaine says before he pushes further against Kurt’s body and presses their mouths together.  He moves one of his hands up to cup Kurt’s face, angling his head to the side so that their lips mold together.  Blaine moans as Kurt fingers slide up his neck and into his hair, his fingernails gently scraping against Blaine’s scalp and sending warmth straight down to his gut.

“Blaine,” Kurt moans, his voice soft and quiet and breathy.  Blaine loves when Kurt’s voice gets like that, he loves that he’s the only one who makes Kurt sound like that, that he’s the only one who, hopefully, will _ever_ hear Kurt sound like that.

“Hush,” Blaine whispers as he kisses Kurt again, wet and dirty and just enough so that he can feel Kurt’s knees wobbling a little beneath him.  He grins against Kurt’s mouth before licking his tongue along his lips, his breath stuttering as Kurt sucks Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth, one of his hands trailing down Blaine’s back and sneaking up the back of his shirt. 

Kurt’s hand is cold and shocking against the bare skin of Blaine’s back, and he takes a shuddery breath at the pure want that it sends coursing through his body.  A simple touch shouldn’t elicit that kind of reaction from Blaine, but he knows that the touch combined with Kurt’s lips and Kurt’s body and just Kurt’s hotness in general is definitely enough to make him want to fuck Kurt against the mirror.

That thought distracts Blaine long enough that he doesn’t realize that Kurt’s mouthing and sucking along his neck until he nips down gently, Blaine’s hands clenching against the shirt riding up on his hips as he bites back a moan.

“Fuck, Kurt,” he breathes.

“Hush, Blaine,” Kurt chastises, and Blaine can feel his smile as he continues mouthing along Blaine’s neck.  “You said yourself that we had to be quiet.”

“Well you said earlier that I’m usually wrong,” Blaine grunts, closing his eyes and letting out another quiet moan as Kurt licks across his jaw.  “Jesus, fuck,” Blaine whimpers, moving one of his hands up from Kurt’s hips.  He turns Kurt’s head so that their lips meet again, pressing his thigh in between Kurt’s legs and grinning at the hardness he feels there.

“Shut up,” Kurt murmurs against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine laughs and presses a few more kisses to Kurt’s mouth before pulling away, grinning at Kurt’s red, swollen lips before taking a few steps back.  “How about you just buy that shirt and try it on at your house?” Blaine says slowly, gesturing to the blue sweater on the floor that Kurt must have dropped sometime in the past – twenty minutes? Thirty? Blaine really has no idea how long they’ve been in the dressing room.

Kurt bites his lip and nods, bending down and picking up the sweater from the floor.  Blaine unlocks the dressing room and opens it, sticking his head out and glancing around before slipping out, Kurt following a few seconds later.

Blaine’s thankful that he wore a pair of looser jeans today, especially when he lets Kurt walk in front of him again, his ass just as perfect and enticing as it was before.

Kurt quickly pays for the sweater, leaving Blaine to fiddle with the small chapsticks and perfume bottles that are displayed around the cash register.  Blaine shakes his head and laughs, because don’t they know that these kinds of displays are the ones that literally are _begging_ to have something stolen?

“Come on,” Kurt says, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts and tugging him out of the store.  He drags Blaine all the way to the car and throws his bags into the backseat before turning to Blaine and pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

“Wait, wait,” Blaine grins, pulling away from Kurt and fishing a chapstick out of his pocket.  “Your lips are a little dry.”

Kurt squints his eyes as he watches Blaine unwrap the plastic from the top of the chapstick.  Blaine smirks and winks at Kurt as he pops the top off of it and holds it up to Kurt’s lips.

“Did you steal that?” Kurt asks as Blaine rubs the chapstick against his lower lip.

“Of course not,” Blaine says, knowing that his grin deceives him and that Kurt can see right through his lie.

“We didn’t come to the mall to be convicted of shop lifting, Blaine,” Kurt sighs as he pulls away, rubbing his lips together the smooth the chapstick in. 

“We also didn’t come to the mall to make out in a dressing room,” Blaine says as he hops into the passenger seat.  “We’re just full of rule breaking today.”

“If I recall, both of those things were your fault,” Kurt says, looking at Blaine and shaking his head.

Blaine laughs and places a hand on Kurt’s thigh, squeezing it gently as he pulls out of the parking garage.  “Your life would be boring without me.”

“My life would be peaceful without you.”

“And lonely.”

“Yes, that too, I suppose.”

Blaine grins at Kurt.  He knows that he has that dopey expression on his face, the one that, a year ago, would never be seen on his face.  “I took my tongue ring out for you, you know.”

“Yes, I know, you’ve told me many times.”

“I just didn’t want to cut your lip again.”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head.  “I know, Blaine.”

“That was a lot of blood.”

“And we both know how you feel about blood.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, his thumb caressing Kurt’s thigh.  He’s so far gone, so far and deep in love with this beautiful boy that he sometimes wonders how he even ended up in Blaine’s fucked up life.  Which, now that he thinks about it, might not be as fucked up as it used to be.

“I love you,” Blaine says after a few moments.

Kurt hums and glances at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.  “I know,” he murmurs, reaching down with one hand and gripping Blaine’s hand on his own leg.  “I love you, too.”

“I also would love if you could drive a little faster so that we can get to your house and finish what we started,” Blaine grins.

Kurt laughs and rolls his eyes.  “Your mind always ends up on the same track.”

“But at least it makes the occasional, sappy detours that it does.”

Kurt looks at him and smiles that fond smile that makes Blaine feel like his insides are melting.  “Yeah,” Kurt whispers, squeezing Blaine’s hand again.  “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”


End file.
